scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and the Doom Crystal
Scooby-Doo and the Doom Crystal is a Scooby-Doo movie that was written by Decc03. Premise The gang finds the Doom Crystal! Synopsis In the opening, a man is looking at the Doom Crystal. He wants to get rid of it, because it is cursed. He says that if you own the Doom Crystal for over an hour, a vampire will haunt you. Suddenly, a vampire appears. He says he is the Doomepire, and that the Doom Crystal is his. Then he vanishes, leaving the man alone. He screams. A man is selling good luck crystals. The man from the opening gives him the Doom Crystal and says it's a good luck crystal. The other man thanks him. Scooby and Shaggy come over and buy the Doom Crystal, thinking its good luck. Shaggy and Scooby run to the Mystery machine, and they drive off. Shaggy tells the gang about his good luck crystal. Velma says Shaggy picked a good one. Scooby wants to know the name of it. Fred says Joe knows the name of every crystal. The gang arrives at a house and meets Joe. He says his book about the Doom Crystal isn't being bought at all. Then he sees Shaggy's crystal. He falls over, and gets up. Shaggy asks Joe the name of his crystal. Joe says it is the most unlucky, cursed, haunted, crystal in the world. He says it is the Doom Crystal! Joe tells the gang that the Doomepire haunts the Doom Crystal's owner! Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms and Joe says he will be right back. He walks into a room, and the Doomepire appears. He tells Shaggy that he will be haunted forever. Then he vanishes. Joe comes back with his book about the Doom Crystal. He tells the gang they can have the book for 20 dollars. The gang buys it. They leave his house, and meet Alice. She wants a crystal. She walks off. The gang gets in the Mystery Machine, and drives back to Shaggy's house. Shaggy starts reading the book. Suddenly, the Doomepire appears and grabs Scooby. He runs off. Shaggy goes to the rest of the gang and tells them that the Doomepire kidnapped Scooby. Velma takes the book Shaggy was reading and flips to a random page. She reads it and says that she knows where Scooby is. The gang is in the Mystery Machine. It stops in front of a large cave. The gang walks in. They see a bat. He turns into the Doomepire, and the chase scene starts. Shaggy and Fred are running from the Doomepire. He falls into a hole, and they escape. Velma and Daphne and running from the Doomepire. They give him soda, and run away, ending the chase scene. Velma leads the gang to a rock. She picks it up, and puts it on another rock. A secret door opens, and the gang finds Scooby tied up. The gang rescues Scooby and leaves the cave quickly. Soon, the gang is at Shaggy's house. He wishes he had never bought the Doom Crystal. Fred says he thinks it's time to set a trap for the Doomepire. He offers Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks if they help. They agree to help. Fred says that all they need to do is lure the Doomepire to his trap. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Doomepire, they trip and faint. The Doomepire runs off. Scooby and Shaggy wake up. They see a man. He tells them the only way to defeat the Doom Crystal, is with the Life Crystal. He hands it to them, and they go back to bed. The next thing they know, they are laying under Fred. Shaggy puts the Doom Crystal next to the Life Crystal. The Doomepire appears, and Shaggy uses the Life Crystal to smash the Doom Crystal. The Doomepire tells Shaggy that he just broke a very valuable crystal. Fred ties up the Doomepire. The mask is pulled off to reveal Joe. He wanted to make people want to know what to do if the Doomepire is attacking you, and buy his book about the Doom Crystal. The episode ends with Shaggy and Scooby not being cursed. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Doomepire Suspects *Joe *Alice Culprits *Joe **Reason: To make people want to know what to do if the Doomepire is attacking you, and buy his book about the Doom Crystal. Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *Joe looks like Fred. Home media *Scooby-Doo and the Doom Crystal Category:Films Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Decca03's Movies Category:Movies